The Data Management and Statistics Core is a new core of the Bryan ADRC. The Core provides[unreadable] two essential functions to the Bryan ADRC: statistical support (programming, analysis and design) and data[unreadable] management. Building on existing Bryan ADRC data management capabilities, the current application[unreadable] proposes powerful data management capacities and advanced analytic capabilities. The Core is further[unreadable] enhanced in meeting the genomic medicine aims by the introduction of an enhanced data management[unreadable] platform specifically for these purposes which is provided through our industry partner, GlaxoSmithKline[unreadable] (GSK), at no costs to the Center. The specific aims of this core are:[unreadable] 1) Establish an Analysis Team, which will provide statistical expertise, training and analytic support in the[unreadable] areas of analysis, design, power, sampling, and prediction for the grants, projects, pilots, and research[unreadable] emanating from the ADRC.[unreadable] 2) Maintain a Data Management Team which will design appropriate and innovative data gathering tools,[unreadable] clean and manage the resulting data, ensure data security, and provide appropriate technology for pilot[unreadable] projects, funded cores, and future studies. As part of this aim, we will provide technical support in future[unreadable] proposals for innovations such as web based data collection, scannable forms, and direct computer entry.[unreadable] 3) To partner with GSK data management to provide technical support to cutting edge data acquisition and[unreadable] management technologies,[unreadable] 4) Involvement within the Bryan ADRC Research Review Committee. We will review new proposals to the[unreadable] Center for their methodological design, statistical approaches, and overall feasibility (e.g. power to test[unreadable] hypotheses), so as to guide investigators in the development of their research plan prior to embarking in the[unreadable] investigation. Also, as part of this committee we will review all manuscripts prior to submission for[unreadable] publication to assure a sound analytic basis for any inferences made.[unreadable] These specific aims will allow us to maintain the traditional data management functions performed in the[unreadable] past, while significantly enhancing the analytic and data collection roles. In accomplishing these[unreadable] fundamental aims, the research in the Bryan ADRC projects and grants is enriched, the opportunity for future[unreadable] studies will be expanded, and science from a public health perspective is enhanced in an efficient and cost[unreadable] effective way.